


The Foolhardy Affair — Part I

by orphan_account



Series: The Foolhardy Affair [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Napoleon Solo joined uncle, an AU.





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> oookay ! so this has been chilling in my docs for a while so here we go! I'm not the best writer there is and it's just a drabble :) This is my second mfu fic so please tell me if i need any improvements! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to give kudos !!! uwu!

Napoleon Solo looked down at his beeping buzzer, puzzled as to what it was all about that Number One was calling him to. He softly brushed the raven curls off his forehead and pushed up his glasses, taking one last sip of the dry martini he'd freshly made for himself. 

He walked down the corridors of the CIA New York headquarters, swarming and bustling with people, much like a marketplace, he felt a little at ease, he was Napoleon Solo, who thrived in a crowd. He wasn’t an agent, who’d easily slip into the shadows, he was a world class thief, who’d taken seven nations and twelve special task forces to be caught. He was facing execution for sure, or at least a life sentence in an isolated prison somewhere off the coast of LA. But someone had realised that maybe thieves were useful if put to another use, and so Mr Beverly had done some quick thinking and easily released Napoleon but stripped away all his assets and placed him under heavy surveillance, Napoleon couldn’t even move a muscle without Beverly being notified.

“Why?” He had moaned loudly as Beverly stared at him, eyes glassy but, stern.

“Men like you are the reason why we were made” he curtly replied back

“I’m nothing like those THRUSHie’s, I swear…” Napoleon trailed off, okay maybe he was a bit like them, but not out for world domination… He stared off into the distance, remembering how carefree life was as a soldier, dangerous yet not a care in the world. Charming girls and saving the country, that’s how they rolled in the shire. He gave a small smile, the 14th regiment held both his worst and fondest memories.


	2. ACT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part in this series will be posted ASAP ! I hope you enjoy this !!!

“What are you smiling at?” Beverly sharply glared and Napoleon snapped back to reality, Nathaniel Beverly was trying to explain how he was trying to reform Napoleon for the good of the country, Napoleon gave him puppy eyes but Beverly wasn’t having any.  
“You’re on thin fucking ice Napoleon” Beverly snapped and then angrily walked out of the door, slamming the door as he left. Napoleon was left to stare at the artwork in front of him, defeated and alone.

Napoleon blinked his eyes, no, he wasn’t that defeated man from a year ago , he was a quick thinking, fast working, charming agent. His one-year contract with the CIA was quickly coming to a close, but let’s be honest, with all his other assets frozen, where else would he go but stay an agent in the CIA? He turned the corner, he could walk through the NY HQ blindfolded, and walked to Number One’s office. 

She was the head of the CIA, a cold woman, as stern as steel and as strong as a diamond. She was beautiful, but with a heart of ice. The door opened and he walked in, biting his lips, and awkward smile playing on them.

She didn't take it

"Solo…" she took a deep breath as she stated the words, her green eyes, vibrant and dangerous, as she stared at him, unblinking, unmoving. Napoleon avoided her eyes, but she had such command over the room that he couldn't avoid them for long.   
"Harold Barton—" she snapped, and Napoleon darted his eyes back at her, nobody'd called him that in a long time. He gave her a sullen look, "what ?" he groaned. 

"This is an imperative mission, an agent has died of an explosion in an aircraft over Delhi" 

"And you're sending me because…?" Napoleon asked, his voice a little brighter this time.

"Because you're the only man who isn't assigned to anything right now—" she started.

"But I was almost a week ago! The Jade case!" He pleaded with her, he was tired, he'd just cracked down on a bunch of 'public enemies' as he called them, trying to steal three jade bangles from a museum in Shanghai, Solo could take them on easily, but weasels were hard to catch, and so were they ugly and annoying. Thus the thieves were nicknamed 'public enemies' 

Her voice was cool and commanding, she didn't want to complicate matters, but this man really tested her limits, "you /will/ go" she commanded, and Solo couldn't do anything but sink back into his chair as Number One started reciting the mission brief, 

/an agent's plane blasted to pieces ...blah blah blah…. important evidence lost near the crash...blah...blah...blah CIA kidnappings/

Napoleon couldn't care enough to actually listen to her, but he was interested when he heard that he could put his art knowledge to use. 

"So you think...you really think that they'd allow me near paintings ?" He smirked, just thinking about the opportunities made him slightly giddy, but those dreams were quickly shattered when Number One growled at him, 

"We'll put surveillance on you if you even move an inch out of line."

Napoleon's gut tightened, he did not have a good feeling this would go well, the CIA had always kept him on low level cases, not really anything that you'd classify as 'espionage', more like 'the agent's manual labor'. As he darted his eyes around he room, he tried not to think of the mission, it sounded easily, but he knew that he was only being sent because he was expendable. 

Delhi wasn't the safest city out there, but then again so wasn't New York, and Napoleon was scared that maybe the language barrier would cause some people to take advantage of him  
He knew that he couldn't speak a lick of Hindi, and he was expecting a local guide, but when Number One cooly added that he would get no helpful guide, all his self assurance broke easily, there was no saving him now, he was well and truly fucked. 

How could he possibly do this mission? It was equal parts complicated and dangerous, but of course he had no choice, none at all, he had to go, it seemed as if it were a suicide mission. Napoleon blankly stared at Number One as she finished the mission brief, well, if this was how he was going to go, he was going to go is style. And for that he needed to get packing. He could feel his heart thudding as he plastered a smile on his face and walked out of Number One's office, his hands started to shake as he called the lift. He never did like plane rides


End file.
